Hiryu Yotaru: The story of the dragons
by VicEveSamAlex
Summary: In the real world, a gang of rebel students are full Narutards. In the Naruto world, they read a manga called Hiryu Yotaru...a story about our rebel students. What would happen if the Naruto characters came to our world? Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji
1. Naruto reads!

Naruto gazed at the recently bought book like it was a life-long supply of ramen. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Opening the book slowly as the magically light blinded Naruto, he did a little jig right in the middle of the waiting spot. This was it. He has been waiting for this for a _year _now. It felt life forever since he finished the last manga book. Naruto looked right and left hoping that that teme was here to see him. The manga series, Hiryu Yotaru, was a big hit in the Fire Country. Not only was it a TV show, but it was a movie too! The best! Even that Sasuke-teme liked it. He couldn't wait until Sasuke got here, he was going to be sooo jealous. He would know what happened to the gang before that Sasuke-teme did. Naruto flipped through the pages, scanning for his favorite characters. There! Rachel, a rebel punk wearing a black leather and metal belt, was giving Howe a noogie. Howe was grinning a Naruto smile and sticking out her tongue. Cool! He was finally going to find out if they really pulled the prank with the hair dye yet. Hiryu Yotaru was a story of a gang of girls and two boys that pulled pranks everywhere in their middle school. They were the outcasts of the school and always causing trouble. It was so awesome. Everyone reads it. Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and even Anko were up to date on every part of the manga.

"Hn, loser, you got the new volume too?" A deep voice demanded Nartuo.

"Sasuke-teme? Tell me you didn't get it."

"In fact I did."

"Grrr. I read it 2 times! Beat that!"

Sasuke smirked. "I read it 3 times."

"Nani?! The bastard read it more times than I did? That can't be possible!"

Sasuke's smirk expanded. "Well, it's expected for a fan of Rachel and Howe."

"Rachel and Howe are cool!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Rose is the best."

"Why you-"

"Yo!" Kasashi transported in between the arguing pair. "What's going on? Where's Sakura?"

"She's sick."

"Sasuke thinks that Rose is better than Howe!"

"So…you guys are arguing about fictional characters…"

Sasuke and Naruto lowered their head down in shame.

"That's great to know." Kasashi said smiling behind is mask and sweating at the same time.

"This is awesome!" Rachel hollered as she swerved around the mailbox. She was wearing her usual blue and orange baseball cap to hide her messy long blond hair. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull on it. Black and purple stripped arm warmers with black fingerless gloves exposed only her pale sharp elbows. A black leather and metal belt that had symbols from Naruto jangled in rhythm with her skateboard. Ripped jeans complemented her dirty oversized sneakers. Her black nail polish screamed out the words rebel in neon.

"Rach-el!" complained a black-haired girl. "You're going too fast!"

"Neji!" How many times do I have to tell you? My nickname is Lee from Naruto!"

The Narutards give each other Naruto names of the opposite personality. For example, Rachel who was a rebel girl who hated teachers was named Lee.

"Sorry Ra-er-Lee!" Howe grinned. She was running in sync with Howe. The artist's black sweats were splashed with reds, blues, and greens. The girl's wardrobe consisted of black and gray sweats with T-shirts and bandannas. Today she was sporting a homemade blue tie-dyed bandanna like a necklace. "How come you get to ride the skateboard and I have to run?"

"Because you didn't bring your skateboard!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder.

"You stole it from me." Howe whined. The inside joke in the gang was her nickname Neji. In Naruto, Neji had 359 degrees vision. Howe was either practically blind or inanimate objects really hated her. Walls, poles, lockers, trees, signs, trashcans, and parked cars never failed to remind her of their hatred towards her. Her tanned skin was blooming with black and blue bruises and scars that she sported since she was the age of 5. She was also spontaneous and acted exactly like Naruto or Lee. Therefore, they matched her with a name of the complete opposite…Neji.

"I was concerned with the skateboard's welfare! Yesterday you crashed into 15 poles, 6 walls, and old lady Mabel. You tripped over your shoelace, a pebble, and air. You also nearly killed the neighbor's cat you dimwit!"

"That many? Wow! I think that's a new record."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We've going to be late for school." Howe said experiencing one of her random moments.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sped up.

Howe groaned. The airs in her lungs were piercing against her ribcage and were going to explode. What would Shikamaru said? Oh yeah. The lazy genius would say. _This is soo troublesome. _

"Do you need help my fair maiden?"

Howe/Neji gasped. The princess of loser-vill was called fair maiden? She really should have taken her medication for insanity today. She looked up and was lost for words. There, wearing a green spandex with orange leg warmers…was Rock Lee. No…not the fake Rachel Rock Lee. The real Lee from Naruto. Shoot. She really shouldn't have dumped the medicine down the drain.


	2. Do you like waffles?

Yosh! My second chapter! Everyone! Cheer with me!

***chirp* *chirp***

Fine! *goes in emo corner*

Rachel: *comes in a rolls eyes* stupid author a her stupids ways. What? You want me to do the disclaimer? #$%^ no!

Rose: Rachel...be nice.

Rachel: $%^# no!

Rose: Sercuity!

Naruto: *sigh* I guess I have to do the disclaimer. VicEveSamAlex does not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does. She only owns Jake and Howe. Her friends (TheEnchantingNinjaPenguin, LunarRunawayHiri, and Sasuke Uchiha 7) own their own characters. You are free to leave any complaints or suggestions as long as they are not request for lemons and stuff like that. VicEveSamAlex may or may not support the views of her characters...believe it.

Rose and Rachel: And now ladies...and gentlemen, we like to present....Hiryu Yotaru!

* * *

Rose sighed as she watched Howe and Rachel sprint away. The gang or Ryukanata (Dragon swords), all slept over in Rose's mansion with Howe's brother supervising them. They just couldn't take the bus could they? She massaged her temples. No wonder they called her Sasuke (or Chicken-butt, SasGAY, Duck-butt, or cockatoo) she was the only smart one here. Being the shy and logical one, she was the dirty blonde haired Hinata of the group. She usually sported baggy jeans and sweat shirts that "supported the school". Sure, the Dragon Swords were all rebels, but they didn't have to be outspoken like Howe. No, she was the smart one of the group. She lied low, so the teachers wouldn't suspect anything. Looking out the window, she remembered when they wanted to give the school a black out. No one knew a blue wire from a red wire.

"_Hurry up! A teacher is coming!" Howe whispered._

"_Shut up!" Neon said angrily. "I'm thinking."_

"_Neon-er-Zetsu. A teacher is 3 minuets away." Shermin repeated._

"_Shut up, Pein!"_

_Rachel cursed. "This closet has no damn light!" She rustled something in her pocket. "Ah!" A small flame enlightening the cramped closet._

_Rose's stomach back flipped. "Rachel? Why and how do you have a lighter in school with you?"_

"_Er…"_

_Shermin rolled her eyes. "That's not good enough. Here." She lighting a gas burner that she "borrowed" from science and lit it. _

"_Guys! The mission?" Neon demanded scratching his orange ski goggles. _

_"Arghhh!!! Let's just push this button!" Howe stretched her hands to the DO NOT PRESS button._

_"No." Rose softly said. "Here is how you do it." She cut some wires and rearranged them. Pulling levers, pushing buttons, and skimming labels, the lights illuminating the bottom of the closet turned off. Several shrieks reverberated through the hallways. _

_"Wow! You're amazing SasGAY!"_

_I sighed. Again! With the name! It's Sasuke. Not SasGAY. Or Cockatoo. Or Chickbutt._

"May I sit here?" asked a polite deep voice.

I looked up to see SASUKE? I blinked. Sure Sasuke was very handsome and cool, and he definitely wasn't part of the real world, but seeing him in the morning on my bus was just a little shocking. I had just managed to hide down the blush.

His eyes went wide but then he shook them off. "Rose..from…the?"

I gulped. How did he know my name? "Sure." I edged closer to the window.

He sat and turned away from the whispering fangirls.

"Are you one of the new students?" I asked.

He nodded. "Hn."

I gazed out of the window again. This was going to be a long trip.

NEON"S POV

OMG!! OMG!! OMG!!! The weather man was wrong! Wrong! I tell you! Wrong! It was not partly cloudy! It was really really cloudy! There were more clouds than the sky! So why did they call it just _partly _cloudy? It's just not right! The weatherman is a devil! A demon! I will kill him after I find a local Dunkin' Donuts store…and a McDonald…and…oh yes! I can't forget the local sushi place and that place with the ramen! Yes! Ramen, donuts, French fries, and sushi right before 7 AM is an extremely great idea! Why didn't I think about it earlier?

"NEON!" Shermin/Pein's annoying voice reverberated through the hallways.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Jake's driving us to school on the way to the veterinary."

I smiled. Jake is awesome. Not only is he crazy as I am, but he is an animal lover…just like me! I love penguins! Just like vampire ninja penguins! Yes, they do exist! Shut up! I'm not going insane! They live in Canada…and in my head. I tighten the checkered yellow and purple bandanna that kept my dyed blue hair out of my face. I wore a red polo T-shirt with white pants and a tool shed belt. No, I'm not an inventor. That's Howe…she's an inventor and an artist. I'm just the only boy treehugger in my school. That's all. No, I'm not weird at all. Shut up Voice #3! No one carries what you think! Yes, I have voices in my head. No, I did not eat sugar. I only ate 5 packs….okay…maybe 17….

"Hurry up!" She said waving her hands up and down like a cartoon character.

I sighed. "I'm coming woman! Hold your horses. What would Shikamaru say?"

She appeared right in front of me. "Well, I'll know what Temari would say…"

I gulped. I CAN do a simple math equation. Angry + Temari =Run like hell. See? I'm smart!

Leader-sama sighed. "Hurry up, Zetsu!" She said as I saw the last bit of her long hair flip away. I sighed. Leader-sama's real name was Shmerin. Yes…it's as real as my name is Neon. With her short brown hair in a ponytail with beads, one could hear the familiar clicking of the beads as she flew past you. Unlike SasGAY/Rose, she was proud to be different. Wearing a "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?", "WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KONDLA BAR?", or a "TACO!" shirt with purple jeans were only some ways to show her pride.

I quickly ran into the car…literally. I rubbed my kneecaps. Ouchie.

"Hey Neo-er-Zetsu! Don't break my car little dude! It's my pride and joy!"

"Sowwrryyyy." I called over my shoulder and I scrambled into the care with Leader-sama/Shermin.

Jake/Gui messed up his always messy hair. "Alright, get in the car muchkins, those dogs don't cut open themselves…well actually there is this one dog…"

He paused looking at my alarmed expression. Instead of being the good honest caretaker of us, his mischievous grin only widened. "Don't worry kiddes, my life saving skills yesterday were 4 for 5."

"FOUR FOR FIVE?!?!?" I yelled. "What happen to the other animal.

He swung the ring of keys on his right index finger and started the car. "Hey! The average emergency ambulance people are 3 for 5! I'm better than them at saving lives!"

He quickly drove out of the driveway.

I twitched. "Gui? What happened to the other animal?"

"Oh…er…she went to kitty heaven."

"KITTY HEAVEN?!?!" Leader-sama screamed. "Oh! Oh! Can I go there! I always wanted to go to heaven with waffles in it!"

"Sher-er-Leader-sama? There are no waffles in kitty heaven…" Jake mumbled slowly as his brown eyes meandered over to the mirror on his right.

"Are you sure? How do you know? You never went there!"

Jake laughed. "Ah touché!"

I growled. "Stop stealing Iruka's lie!"

In the Naruto Abridged Series on Youtube, Iruka-sensei kept using the word touché because he was horrible at comeback lines, and everyone kept friggin stealing them! It was an outrage. I tell you. Outrage. People and their stealing lines problem.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

I nodded. "That's right."

We talked in the car for a few more minutes as the beautiful scenery rolled by. Trees bursting with warm colors of the sun bent over our car, Canadian geese were flying south for the winter, and the leaves flew like sand in the wind. I could feel the wind flying past my blue hair as I strapped on my goggles and stuck my head out like a dog. The Pinelands was one of the most beautiful natural places I'll ever find in America. The wildlife and plants were amazing. It was wonderful to find an endangered species when I was out hiking in the woods in the back of Rose's mansion. I'm telling you man nature is one of the 7 wonders of the world…right on top of donuts.

"We're here." Jake said in a monotone voice as he listened for possibly the 25th time of Shermin playing the waffle song on her cell phone.

"Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles. Do you like French toast? Yeah we like French toast. Do you like Pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes. Do do de do. Do do de do. Can't wait to get a mouthful. WAFFLE!"

"_**We're here.**_" Jake said in a scarier voice.

I quickly scrambled out of the car. Even though Jake's a vet, he's not a geek by far. He used to be a football player in college, and I really don't feel like being on the end of this punch this early in the morning. A good punch in the jaw could really ruin your day…believe it! Sorry that was out of character. I'm supposed to be Zetsu right? Er…what is he like! Got it! **I'm going to eat you.** There! I'm in character now.

Leader-sama squinted her eyes as she looked across the parking lot. "Hey, those are the new substitute teachers."

I groaned. Subs were the worse. Not only did they have no idea was going on, but they were so annoying. For example, Ms. Macky who everyone called bird lady. With her over-sized beak like nose and yellow shirt, she would ruff up her feathers and arrogantly strut down the aisles like a peacock. It was hideous.

"Hey! They don't dress up as teachers as all!"

I did a double take and switched my attention back to them as they strolled towards the middle school. They didn't even have cars! They walked here! I looked at their clothes. Bandages…headbands…masks…green vests and a kunai holster…oh god. Asuma, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gui were calmly walking towards the building.

Shermin was in very polite terms…freaking out. Oh right! She's a Kakashi fangirl!

"KAKA-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth. No need to get her all worked up and alert Kakashi that strangers knew his name. Seriously, what was it with these girls? Shermin was an Itachi and Kakashi fangirl. Rachel was a Hidan or Gaara fangirl. Rose as a SasGAY fangirl. And Howe was a Sasori fangirl! Honestly, women and their desperate "flight of love" as Jake politely put it. God, I was never going to fall in love…believe it.

* * *

Alright! The next chapter will be coming out soon!

A/N: Hiryu Yotaru means Flying dragons who live a wicked life)

* * *


	3. Lockers are the devilbelieve it

Sorry if this is a little confusing people.

Disclaimer: VicEveSamAlex does not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

Since this story is based on all my friends. This is who they are based on.

Rose: Sasuke Uchiha 7

Rachel: Lunar Runaway Hiri

Neon: Corey.

Shmerin: TheEchantingNinjaPenguin.

Howe: VicEveSamAlex.

Stephine. This really mean girl at school.

* * *

Rose's POV

Lockers. The dictionary: Noun. A chest, drawer, compartment, closet, or the like, that may be locked. Example. One at a gymnasium, school, etc. for storage and safekeeping of clothing and valuables. A chest or compartment in which to stow things.

In other words, lockers were a medieval torture device to test students patience, memory, and luck. It was also used to give innocent students detention and could also be used as a weapon. Example, opening a locker on someone's head. The devil's tool. The devil's tool.

I quickly spun the lock and smirked. This time I would get it for sure. No more begging inanimate objects to open or writing the combo on the palm of my hand. I expertly pulled open the locker. Yes! Victo-ow! I glared at the locker. Just as the locker door opened it "accidentally hit me on the shoulder".

Locker 324 was a bottom locker that was next to two empty ones. Thankfully, no one was shoving or dropping books on my head. Then again, there were new transfer students coming from Japan that the school only knew last minute.

As I was sorting through my notes and textbooks, I hear a small sound behind me. Turning around, my heart sank to the bottom. Standing before me was the queen of school. Stephanie had locks of black curly hair that matched her skin. Wearing perfume and clothing of 100 bucks apiece drew eyes in everywhere. She didn't just _walk _down the hallways. No, she was too _high-class _for that. She glided across the halls with her chin in the air and one manicured foot before another. The boys described her like an angel from heaven. Rachel and Howe described her as a…well…never mind. Like her clothes, her head was full of pink fluff and nothing else. Of course, the teachers gave her straight A's because she was a "charming young lady with delicate manner". That prep couldn't live without her precious daddy's credit card. One day that girl was going to buy the world and burn it and everyone would be too brainwashed to care.

"Um, excuse me, but I think we don't have an understanding between us." She said in that glossy tone of hers.

I managed a half smile. "Understanding?"

All of a sudden, the charming mask shattered and a harpy of hell appeared. I've only seen that face before on that horror movie called The Ring. I do not want to see it again.

"Yes. A misunderstanding. Yesterday at science, you interrupted my important talk with Ryan! Do you understand who exactly Ryan is? He's like the hottest guy in school! He was almost going to ask me out but you interpreted and asked for a…a…"

My eyebrows twisted themselves in confusion. "…test tube of Lugol solution to compete the science experiment for finding the sugars and star-"

She nodded. "Yeah. Whatever. The point is you just ruined my life! My career is down the drain. Ryan's heart was so close and now I'm a broken girl."

I glanced at the school clock. "I'm very sorry, but I have to go to homeroom soon."

Daggers shot out of her eyes as the fires of hell stung my arms. "Look, you made my life like this. And I'm going to make you wish like you were never born."

She tossed her hand, sent waves of 100 dollered perfume towards me, and glided away. I had no doubt that she was going to make my life miserable…she already has.

* * *

HOWE'S POV

I smirked. I hate Sakura. She was a useless shinobi that only thought of _her _dear Sasuke and disrespected Naruto. Being my one of my favorite characters, Naruto was a hardworking ninja of trust…believe it. Sure, he wasn't a prodigy or a smart person like Shika, but he had his heart in the right place. There is nothing that I admire more than a hard worker that continues on his path even when he is shunned by all and his fate…or destiny. Not to mention her attitude, she was a snob…like Stephanie. I can't stand people who look down on others…that is why I have daydreams of SasGAY and Neji… being blown up by bits. Another reason why I hate Sakura so much: Sasori-sama's death. I highly respected Sasori-sama. Being an artist who had the same views I had, how could I not? SAKURA DESERVES TO DIE IN A FIERY HOLE OF SPARTA!!!!!! SHE'S A #*_$%^(&_^*$%()*#_&*_#()%*)#%.

* * *

VicEveSamAlex does or does not support any of Howe's views on Sakura and wishes the audience to not be offended by the strong language or views. Remember, she does not support the death of Sakura….

* * *

Okay. Maybe a little.

* * *

Okay. Fine…a lot.

* * *

So all the above reasons was why Sakura was standing in front of her locker and doing hand seals. Sakura was one of the new transfer students that came. Unfortunately (or luckily), I was there.

"Excuse me? How do you use a …er…locker?"

I had a mean glint in my eyes as dark shadows fell behind me. "Oh? That's easy." My hands weaved the tiger, snake, dog, rat, boar, bird, ram, and about 50 more signs. "Then you open it!"

She looked at me in amazement. "Wait! Do I know you?"

_If you did, you would be dead. _"Nope! Not at all!"

Funnily enough, it took Sakura 10 minutes to figure out that I was joking. The bad thing: I made an enemy. The good thing: It was hilarious! Totally worth the attempted 16-punch combo…and the her damaged locker…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: VicEveSamAlex does not own Naruto characters or Rachel, Shmerin, Rose, Jake, or Neon. Masashi Kishimto draws Naruto. Any hatred shown towards characters may or may not be how VicEveSamAlex really feels about him/her. VicEveSamAlex would like to inform that her and her friends receive A's and B's and that VicEveSamAlex never did receive a 68.

Reviews would be nice be please don't leave nasty comments like "you suck" without a reason. And anyway VicEveSamAlex really don't care if people flame her...as long as they give her good advice. ^.^ hint. hint. nudge. nudge. wink. wink.

* * *

Howe's POV.

68? I got a 68? I went into my fetal position. My hands gripped my head as I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. Then, I started to bang my head on the desk. Each bang shook the desk like an earthquake and sent the chewed pencil flying in the air. No! No!

I peeked at the fat loopy number 68 that was innocently standing on the top of my science test. 68? No! That was a D!! A D! That lowered my average to a….to a….TO A C!!!! A C!! A freaking C!! I pounded my fist on the table as my face was still buried into the desk. If Jake ever found out…he was going to kill me and eat what's left of me for breakfast. No! This was a dream! A dream! I couldn't have had a C! Jake would kill me after I get killed by my real parents. NO! A dream! This was all a scary nightmare. I studied so hard though. I was watching the Animal Planet show for 5 minutes! Doesn't that count as studying? I also thought about making flashcards even though I never did. I worked hard watching Animal Planet and Discovery! Doesn't that count as something! I sighed and looked through my mistakes. The nose is not part of the digestive system. You cannot kill anybody by writing their names in a book. (A/N: That is DeathNote.) The correct answer for #4 was e. No, the answer to "Please explain the sections of the heart and their functions," is not _I don't know, but the person right next to me knows. I'll have her answers_. The strongest and firmest element in the periodic chart is not the element of surprise nor is it the element of art. No, Chuck Norris did not roundhouse kick nothing and cause the big bang. And no, the correct answer for essay number 1 is not a smiley face, though I did draw it well.

I looked at the back of my test! What the heck!!!!! No!!! This was all wrong! This was worse than a C average. Much worst! My drawing! It was out of proportions! I glared at the picture of Naruto. He was leaping through the shaded trees with a smile on his face. The shading wasn't right. If the light source was coming from the right, the darkest part of the picture had to by the left side of Naruto. His head band was too big. His hand was out of proportions with his body. No! I was a horrible artist! No! The whole thing was a failure! Restart! Restart! If I wanted to become a manga artist, I needed to be prefect.

* * *

Shmerin's POV

"Put everything away expect for a pen or pencil. Put your heading at the top right. Oh right! Please welcome the new students. Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara from Japan." Iruka instructed.

I sighed. All the teachers in the school were sick or on vacation. (Rachel took care of that. Don't worry she has a good lawyer). Therefore, the school had new substitute…Kurenai, Iruka, Gui, Kakashi, and Asuma. Yays! My medication wasn't working today. After all, this was all a long dream.

"I'm handing out the tests." Iruka said.

A TEST?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

* * *

Howe's POV

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? A test?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'm a baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Wait! I will do my best! Yes! That's what I learned from Naruto! Never give up! That now my ninja way! I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!

* * *

Rachel's POV

A test? Oh…I must find a new way to fail it! I will fail it on purpose! Yosh! That is my goal! Rebel mode!

* * *

Rose's POV

That's right. We were told about it two weeks ago. I'm glad that I studied at least 3 hours a day. I hope that the rest of the gang are alright….then again…

* * *

Neon's POV

LOOK! A BUTTERFLY!

* * *

Shmerin's POV

I glanced at the first question. What were the terror files of the WWII? My heart stopped. What? I thought we were supposed to study about the Indians! Crappers and Milk! (A/N: Naruto Abridged Series joke). I gulped. Must…not…panic. Deep breaths. In…out…in…out…in…out…in…out. It's okay! I'll skip to the next question.

"When did WWII start and end? Make a timeline of all important dates and event."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Now this was the correct time to panic.

NOES!!!!!!! Panic!

10 painful minutes later…

Okay. Calm down. What would Naruto do? Of all the things I learned from Naruto, I learned this important rule:

1. Try

2. If you don't succeed, cheat

3. Repeat until caught.

4. Then lie.

Yes! I will do just that! It will be easy as pie! I just use my kekkai genkai! Sharingan! I looked all over the room. Oh wait. I'm not an Uchiha. Wait! Byakugan! I squeezed my eyes to activate it. Oh wait. I don't have that either. I know! Akamaru! Go! I waited for the barks of the little white dog that Kiba, one of my favorite characters, own. No…dogs weren't allowed in school. Darn. Wait! I know! Shino's beetles! I'll use them to cheat. I can do it!

I hit my head on the desk. I was officially screwed. As I begun to spaz out, I had not saw the small wonder flying around my head. A minuscule fly suddenly parked on my desk. Was that Shino's bug? Were my problems solved? I reached my hand towards the fly. Please…have answers! My hand slowly stretched out towards the bug, not wanting to alarm it. Then, as my fingers were about to touch the transparent wings of the creature…it flew away. Darn it. I looked up at the ceiling. Was there a chance that a mirror was attached to the ceiling by Tenten? No. Crap. I'm screwed.

* * *

RACHEL'S POV

Man. I really don't understand why this test was so big. I mean who cares about grades? Who cares about college? Naruto was all I cared about! And my skateboards…but that's really besides the point. All this stuff about college, working hard for your future, having a job, and stuff like that wasn't important. All that matters is the present…and the fact that I'm bored right now. I sighed. What's the point of all this? I have no idea who this JFK is. Or this Hitler character. Are they rappers? Nah. They can't be as cool as Little Wayne. I looked at the test. Man, such a waste of paper. I scratched my head. LOL! What if I created a paper airplane to toward at Iruka. LOL! I begun folding the paper as my eyes swiped the whole room. This my was not a dream. The ninjas were real. That's impossible. Naruto was invented by Masashi Kishimoto. I finished the last fold and threw it Iruka.

"Who did that?" He rounded on Naruto. "Nrauto! Did you do this?"

"I swear it wasn't me Iruka-sensei. Honest! It was Rachel!"

I wided my eyes. How did Naruto know my name?

Iruka turned towards me. "Rachel, was it you who threw the plane airplane at me?"

I rolled my eyes. "No duh porpoise….believe it!"

He twitched. "Detention! And a F!"

I grinned. Yes! That's my record. "YAYS!!!"

He twitched. How could a student be happy at getting a F?" "Fine! You fail!"

I hid my smirk. "Yosh! _A rock thrown at a pole will not hit, but if one does not aim at the pole, it will hit! That is the law I used!_" I quoted Lee.

* * *

TENTEN

EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Another Lee?????

* * *

HOWE'S POV

…and Shikamaru's shoulders should come even with Neji's shoulders. I sketched out his shoulder. No, the line was too thick. It has to be thinner to so it could match the rest of his arm. His vest shouldn't be that big, but it should be a loose and light gray fabric. I moved on to Neji's hair. In the anime, Neji's hair is a soft silky brown hair. That will be easy. But, how should I do the ninja headband? I've already forgot what it looked like on him. Should there be shading and a shine because it's metal? You know…I haven't even started the test or written my name. Maybe I should start my test before drawing? Then again…I don't know what Shikamaru's and Neji's expressions will be like in my drawing...


	5. Lunchew

Sorry if this sucks. I don't own my friends or Naruto.

* * *

RACHEL'S POV

My stomach growled like an angry lion. Looking down, I poked it gently. Neon, Howe, Rose, Shmerin, and I were standing in the hot lunch line. I was starving to death! At our house, Neon is a threat when it comes to breakfast. As fast as Lee, half of your plate would be gone before you even noticed. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to notice that all my waffles were gone. Stupid penguin demented boy.

* * *

NEON'S POV

"Achoo!" I rubbed my nose. Man! Someone is saying really positive things about me! (A.N: In some Japanese animes, people sneezed when another person is talking about them.)

* * *

HOWE'S POV

I tugged Rose's gray sweatshirt. "Sas~gay…."

She twitched. "What?"

"Fo~od….I'm starving….." My stomach gurgled. "See? It's talking to me."

She sighed. "And what would complaining about it help you?"

"At least you can suffer with me." I moaned as my stomach agreed.

She looked at me. "Are you kidding?" She went all Sasuke mode on me. "Hn. Loser. You aren't strong enough."

Her stomach also snarled in protest.

…

…

…

…

I smiled. "Ha..ha…looks like someone didn't have a balanced breakfast."

She rolled her eyes. "Well Neon at all my waffles too. He's such a loser."

* * *

NEON'S POV

"Achoo!" I sniffed.

* * *

HOWE'S POV

"Well, at least he doesn't have a chicken-butt for a head. Poor chicken. Somewhere in Africa is a poor chicken going about without a butt. _Cluck. Cluck._"

Rose gazed at me and started to protest. "Sasuke's hair is not a chicken butt!"

I nodded. "Right! It's a cockatoo!"

She turned around and sighed. "At least I don't look like a girl."

Neji? I laughed. "Yeah. Neji does look like a girl with that ponytail and all." I screwed up my face so somber that people would have thought that a relative just died. "After all, his hair was…destiny."

The other duck-butted prodigy started cracking up.

* * *

RACHEL'S POV

I looked around the crowded lunchroom trying to find a spot to sit. Almost everyday was full. Preps were sitting in the middle of the lunchroom (cause they were in the center of attention) eating a billion dollored salads and gourmet smoothies brought from home brought their little daddys and mommies. Uh. I would die before I sat with them. What would Lee say? Right. They weren't youthful. I glanced at my right. Dumb football players were all sitting around with their jerseys and goofing around looking like they _drank _steroids everyday. In the corner isolated from everyone was a lone orange and blue ninja. Maybe, if I sat next to him, I would find out why Gaara looked like he recognized me.

As I swam through the mob of preps, nerds, losers, and teachers, I began to wonder why the lunchroom was packed. Usually, a 600-pound kid could easily stroll through without bumping into anyone. But now, the room represented Times Square during New Years. Girls were squealing in my ear about this handsome new boy. Apparently, they were trying to talk to them all at once. Poor guy. He's probably overwhelmed.

Suddenly, a figure shot out of the crowd as fast as a ninja. Howe clutched her lunch tray as the fan girls pushed her out of the way to see the new version of Brad Pitt. I could hear her mumbling some colorful words under her breathe in Japanese. She straighten herself and immediately plopped down on the seat next to Naruto.

NARUTO'S POV

I gloomily gazed down at the American fast food on my plastic tray. Gray and green mystery food looked back at me in sadness. Next to me were four empty seats. They were open and trying to invite people in, and yet no one wanted to sit with a loser like me. Sitting alone at the table without Iruka, Sakura, or Kakashi hurt. Iruka and Kakashi all had classes to teach and didn't have anytime to worry about me. Sakura was off with some girl named Stephanie. Sasuke-teme was getting all the pretty girls here and everyone thought I was a dork. It was swing at the ninja academy all over again.

Squeak! A chair suddenly screeched across the floor. A girl plopped down next to me and started eating her food with disgust clearly written on her face. Another tall woman sat down with her.

I looked at the girl closest to me. She was wearing a bandanna and her sweats and shirt that the people hear called at "T-shirt" was caked in paint and clay. The other blond-haired girl was wearing heavy metal non school appropriate (what-ever-that-meant) clothing.

Their heads swerved around to glance at me as I copied their movements. Our eyes widened in shock. Howe choked on her water. Like a round O, Rachel's mouth was open and trying to catch flies. I had on an oh-my-god-it's-them look on my face. Jumping up out of our seats at the same time, pointing at each other, and reading each other's thoughts we all said.

"Oh Kami! (Rachel said Jashin) Can I have your autograph?"

"Wait!" Howe turned to Rachel. "Are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep! Sure am!"

Howe shoulders dropped in relief. "Thank Kami! That means I'm not going crazy."

Rachel turned to Howe. "No! It just means we're all crazy together!"

After an exchange of autographs and secret handshakes, the trio sat down and started talking as if they had been friends since kindergarten. Rachel and Howe accepted that a character from an amine/manga popped up in their world. They weren't surprised at all and acted like it happened everyday.

Later on Neon, Shmerin, and Rose eventually joined them later. They were also cool with Naruto, who was a fictional character, eating lunch with them.

"What the heck is the food?" Naruto asked as he poked in with his fork.

Shmerin also poked it with her fork. "Um…I think its chicken…I think."

Howe looked at the grayish-redish-brownish-greenish _thing _in front of her. "Nah…It's pig."

Rachel stabbed the whole thing and swallowed it whole. She dismissed the look of horror on everyone's face. After the poisonous-looking substance traveled down her throat, she cocked her head to the side. "Tastes like snake's tongue…no…maybe its polar bear barf that's been eaten by turkeys."

Naruto looked at Rachel in horror.

Neon laughed. "No! It's vegetables…that…look…like...a monkey's butt. Holy bananas! Did that thing just move?!?!?!?!?"

Rose pushed her plastic tray away. "Hold on." She pushed through the crowd of fangirls and glanced at the menu. When she came back she looked a little green. "It's beef."

The group dared a second glance. "THAT THING IS BEEF!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Apparently…" Rose mumbled.

_Grrrrr…_

"Did the thing just talk?!?!?!" Naruto shouted in alarm.

Howe turned green. "Guys? I think the green stuff is mold…."

Rachel smiled. "It tastes wonderful." Without turning her eyes off of Naruto, she swiped Shmerin's meal without her notice. "Very good." She swiped Rose's food.

* * *

During the whole day. The teachers were all replaced by the Konoha senseis.

Kakashi for Reading….

"Put down that Icha Icha Paradise book, you perv!" Rachel yelled. "It's illegal to do that in school!"

Kakashi didn't look up from his book. "Detention."

Rachel glared at the ninja. "For what?"

Kakashi finally closed the book and looked up. "Number 1: You are chewing gum. Number 2: You didn't raise your hand. Number 3: Your clothes aren't school apporiate. Number 4: You arrived late for class."

"What?"

Kakashi sighed. "You think you get it, but you don't get it which is not the same thing as getting it...get it?"

The whole class stopped writing essays to ponder what Kakashi said.

Rachel laughed. "That's what you told Sasuke-teme!" (Teme means bastard.)

"Detention for cursing in school."

"What?!?!?!"

Asuma for health…

"That's the reason you shouldn't smoke." Asuma said as he concluded the lecture. He dug a lighter out of his pocket and lit his cigar. "They'll kill you."

Neon raised his hand.

"Yes. What do you want?" Asuma said as he puffed on the cigar.

"You shouldn't smoke...they'll kill you."

Asuma chuckled. "Oh, I'm not going to die from smoking." (NTAS joke)

Neon frowned. "That's not youthful...believe it!"

Asuma nearly choked on his cigar. "Detention.'

Neon gasped in horror. "For what?"

"For...er...failing a test."

"But I got a 8-"

"Detention for back-talking to a teacher."

"What?!?!?!"

Kurenai for Algebra…

"Man! That lady is super nice isn't she!" Shmerin whispered to Rose during the test.

Rose growled. "No talking during the test. I'm solving problem number 3."

Shmerin laughed. "Don't worry we won't get-"

Kurenai slapped the desktop behind them. The duo turned around and gulped.

"Detention. There is no talking during the test."

"Nani?"

"Darn! I told you not to cheat Sasuke!"

"What? I didn't cheat itachi fangirl!"

…And Gui for…gym.

"What?!?!?! You guys don't wear green spandex as your uniforms! That's unyouthful! 200 laps around the school…backwards!"

"Heck no!" Howe said.

"Detention!"

"NANI?!?!?! Detention! What the heck did I do?"

"You weren't youthful! 10 extra laps!"

"What? Does the Hokage even allow this in Konoha?" I demended.

"Yes she does." He nodded.

I growled. "That's not right....it wasn't destiny."

His eyes widened. "20 extra laps."

"What?!?!?!?!"


	6. My scab is twitching

A/N: Sorry I took such a long time. Here's the next part. And for those not very familiar with the characters or OCs...

Rose...

Nickname: Sasuke, Chicken-butt, Duck-butt, SasGAY, SauceGAY, cockatoo

"The Peaceful one"

Rachel: ...

Nickname: Lee

"Re5el Sk8tR gRL"

Howe...

Nickname: Neji, Destinyboy,

"The artist"

Shmerin...

Nickname: Pein/Leader-sama

"That crazy girl"

Neon...

Nickname: Zetsu

"Treehugger"

* * *

HOWE'S POV

I slugged my way to detention. Uhhh. Detention…ughhh. So…troublesome….ugghhh. So troublesome. It really is. Attending detention with Neon, Shmerin, Rachel, Rose, and some other students was so…troublesome. It really was. I mean Rose was panicking on and on about the whole thing and ranting on how this was going to affect her whole life and now she wasn't going to be able to go to Penn State and private (*cough* prep *cough*) school. Rachel, being Rachel, was laughing at the reality of the situation so hard that it was sad. Shmerin kept having nervous twitches the whole time. And Neon was…Neon was…being a comic relief character and running around us screaming at the top of his lungs, "THE BUTTERFLIES ARE BLUE!!!!" (Seriously, I wonder about that boy.)

After I went to my locker and insulted Sakura the 24th time, Shmerin/Leader-sama, Neon/Zetsu, and Rachel/Lee came to my locker. We decided to nominate my locker as the meeting place because I was lazy like that.

"You baka (A/N: Idiot in Japanese.)! Hurry up!!!!" Rachel yelled at me. "Baka! You have to hurry up!"

I nodded in agreement (or laziness), stuffed a couple more paint bottles in my bag, slammed my locker shut, and walked off with them to room 31.

"No! If Lee was against Kiba, that Kiba would win!" Shmerin shouted at Neon.

"No! Lee has the power of youth! He would never win!" Neon roared.

Shmerin sighed. "Well, Kiba has Joey!"

Rachel sighed. "His name is Akamaru…not Joey…or Bob…or Steven."

Shmerin growled. "It's Joey because I say so!"

I snorted. "Please, if you are agreeing about who's the strongest that it's obviously Naruto. He's the main character."

Shmerin rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's the main character, but he got beaten by chicken-butt."

"So? He was strong enough to be the student of pervy-sage. That should count for something." I nodded agreeing with my sound logic.

"Oi! Oi!" Rachel interrupted. "I think we're all forgetting Gaara-"

"Of the Funk!!!!!" Shermin, Neon, and I said. (A/N: Naruto Abridged joke.)

"He's the best. After all, he DOES become Kazekage." She nodded.

I nodded. "True…but….Naruto kicked his butt in the original series. Am I the only one who supports Naruto?"

We waited for Rose to say a sassy comment about Naruto and gush about Sasuke like the little Sasuke-teme (A/N: Teme means bastard.) he is. Nothing.

"Hey guys?" Neon scratched his head. "Are we missing one of us?"

With my pointer finger, I counted the group. "One...two…three…four. We're all here…well everyone that's important that is."

Shermin cocked her head to the side. "What about Rose?"

I smiled. "She's not important enough."

Everyone started laughing. My arm was on Neon's shoulder as the other was constantly slapping my knee. Rachel was clutching her stomach like she had a straightjacket on and bawled with laughter. Neon was snickering like an evil anime character. Shmerin's right side of the mouth was still twitching as she tried to surpass her giggles. It was very fun to laugh at a Sasuke-fangirl when she wasn't in the hallway.

A dark dangerous aura appeared behind me. Needless to say, Rose was…not very…glad to see me…neither was I.

* * *

AN EPICIALLY LONG TIME AFTERWARDS….

* * *

"Here it is. Room 31!" Rachel said. "I spent so many glorious detentions here." She spoke with the air of a veteran to the newbie soldiers. "Ah…good times good times."

Neon opened the door.

A group of Naruto ninjas was sitting there in a circler calmly waiting for us. We stared at them with blank eyes as they stared back. The Dragon swords gang blinked at the group before them. They blinked back. Shermin strolled up to the door and banged it shut.

"Wrong room." She whispered.

We all nodded at once. "Wrong room. Yep. Definitely the wrong room."

There was a moment of silence.

To break the ice, I started to move my knee where my scab was. "My scab is twitching.

Everyone glanced at me with a wtf-look. "Your…knee is twitching?"

"No," I smiled with great gusto. "My SCAB is twitching."

Rose opened her mouth and then closed it. Pausing, she opened her mouth again. "Your scab is twitching."

I nodded and placed a Kakashi smiled on my face. "Yup."

"Okay…not awkward or strange at all…" Rose murmured and opened the wooden door to Room 31 again.

This time her brown eyes fell upon Sasuke's ebony black eyes. A large scarlet red appeared on her face. Slamming the door with much embarrassment, she attempted (with no success) to rid of her large blush.

* * *

ROSE'S POV

I still could see those handsome ebony eyes staring at my chocolate brown ones. My heart was pounding and my face was hot. To meet Sasuke face to face, wasn't this every girl's dream? Leaning my back against the dream, I inhaled deeply, trying to rid the pounding sensation in my chest. It took almost all my strength to tear my eyes off of him; what would happen if I got trapped into it again? No. I mustn't.

"HA-HA! She's blushing like an idiot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Rachel laughed my face. "You're embarrassed."

Howe pushed me to the side. "Well, are we going to detention or not?" She said with great zest.

Neon sighed. "Don't be all Shakespeare on us, Howe." He ruffled up his blue hair. "Meeting fictional characters from anime are something that we should worry about first."

Rachel crowed in laughter. "Daijoubu. (A/N: It's okay.) After all, this is all one dream. I'm going wake up after I meet Gaara." In turn, she shoved Howe to the side and opened the door. A blinding pink light shone in the Dragon Twin sisters faces. Sakura was there…right in front of Rachel with her stupid smile plastered on her face.

"Come on in we won't bite!" She giggled.

With a cold tone, Rachel replied. "You won't…but I will f**king bite your f**king b**tch of a head off and rip it into a million f**king shreds of f**king paper and f**king send it to h**l for the rest of your sorry b**tchy s**ty life." She attempted to slam the door, but Kakashi quickly interfered and stopped the door with his hand.

"Now, now. Don't be so hostile."

"Is Suckera, SasGAY, Micheal Jackson, and Blondie here?" Howe whispered demonically.

Neon cracked his knuckles. "Micheal Jackson? Suckera? Where?"

My eyes swept the rooms and my shoulder twitched. "Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino are here…but not Orochimaru."

They all twitched and grew scary. "SasGAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

I gulped. I've seen Howe take down a pro-wrestler because he was insulting DaVinci. I've seen Neon kill two illegal animal-smugglers on the spot. I've seen Rachel get arrested for murder. I've seen Shmerin get angry at a mall Santa that didn't give her favorite CD's. I've seen them. And believe me…I never get them angry.

"Look its Gaara!" I changed the subject desperately.

Rachel glanced at the unemotional Gaara. "Hey look Naruto Abridged fans. It's Gaara…"

Howe and Shmerin joined in. "Of the funk!!!" They made funk noises to go with it.

Rachel glared at Neon. "Neon!!"

Recovering from his space-out mode, he nodded. "Right of the funk…yep…sure."

Rachel glared at me…wondering why I didn't participate.

I closed my eyes, lifted my finger up like a teacher, and said, "I refuse-"

"-to participate." Neon, Howe, Rachel, and Shmerin finished.

"Honestly," Rachel said. "Can't you come up with anything better?"

"!!!!!!!" A loud piercing fangirl scream spilt the air. "Joey!!!"

Kiba looked around. "What kind of stupid name is Joey?"

"Joey!!!!!!" Shmerin screamed and hugged Akamura or Joey.

"Aiieee!!! You're the sweetest little thing! Who's a cute puppy? Who's a cute puppy? You are! You are! You are the cutest puppy, Joey!"

Kiba was just a _little _angry. "His name is Akamaru! Akamaru! Akamaru!"

Shmerin growled. "His name is Joey now!"

Kiba growled. "Let's see what name he likes better. Akamaru!"

Akamaru didn't move.

"Joey!" Shmerin squealed.

Akamaru leaped into Shmerin's soft arms. "Kawaii!" (A/N: Cute.)

Kiba sniffed. "My favorite anime character likes my dog more that me, and my dog likes the anime character more than me!"

We cocked our heads to the side. "Anime characters? Us?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that was confusing. I was trying to be funny, but I think I got off-topic many times. I'll try to be better in the future. If there are any Japanese words that I wrote and you didn't know them, then I am very sorry! I fail as a writer. Sniff. Sniff.

A preview for next time:

"_No!!!! Howe, don't kill Neji!!!!" -Shmerin _

"_I'm going to rip his head off!!!!!"_ _-Howe_

"_Please, don't be all anti-Neji now of all times!" –Rose_

"_I hate your destiny!" –Howe._

"_Calm down!" –Rose_

"_Never! Destiny ruined my life!" -Howe_

_Next time on Hiryu Yotaru: __The True Rivals appear At Battle__. _

Extra:

Author: Cut! End of scene! End of filming of Week 5! Good work everyone. Pack it up.

VicEveSamAlex/Howe: Man, that was hard. *pout*

Author: Well, tough. Next time it's going to be harder for you. After all, you are Howe.

Lunar Runaway Hiri/Rachel: Sigh. I think that's the longest I'm ever cursed.

Sasuke Uchiha 7/Rose: Nah. Remember last year?

The Enchanting Ninja Penguin/Shmerin: The record is 452 curse words in one sentence.

Zetsu/Neon: That was one sentence.

Author: Good job guys. You really did well on the blush there Sasuke Uchiha 7. For a minute there, I thought you actually liked Sasuke-teme.

Everyone expect for Sasuke Uchiha 7/Rose: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! .

Sasuke Uchiha 7/Rose: O////////////////////O um…thanks…

Author: Good job at being stupid VicEveSamAlex/Howe!

VicEveSamAlex/Howe: Thanks! .

Author: -.-" And you wonder why the characters you act out are always idiots.

Lunar Runaway Hiri/Rachel: No! Tsunami in her other fanfiction is very smart!

Author: Yes…but Tsunami in my One Piece fanfiction is related to a dumb person.

The Enchanting Ninja Penguin/Shmerin: That's right! Hey! How come VicEveSamAlex is the star of every fanfiction. She's Tsunami in Luffy's Sister, Zoro's Lover, Hesper in The Dragon Twin Sisters, and Howe in Hiryu Yotaru! I only appear in the last one as Shmerin!

Author: Well, she is the easiest to write. Idiots are always easy.

Zetsu/Neon: But Sasuke Uchiha 7 and Lunar Runaway Hiri are in The Dragon Twin Sistersas Ai and Hiri! That's not fair. And what is more, Lunar Runaway Hiri is also the main character in The Dragon Twin Sisters!

Lunar Runaway Hiri/Rachel: That's because I'm a better actor than you are. Besides, I requested it.

Sasuke Uchiha 7/Rose: I did too. But seriously, what's up with the name? Why am I Rose?

Author: Because, you are gentle, soft, and caring, so I named you Rose.

VicEveSamAlex/Howe: Um…Author-sensei? (Sensei means teacher.) An Elmo toy is gentle, soft, and caring too.

Zetsu/Neon: No they aren't! I hate them!

Author: That's because you have issues Zetsu. You have issues…major issues….

The Enchanting Ninja Penguin/Shmerin: *looking at next script* This junk is seriously going to happen? Man, what about our budget?

Author: Lunar Runaway Hiri/Rachel's brother (a.k.a. Jake) will take care of the budget.

Lunar Runaway Hiri/Rachel's brother/Jake: No I'm not!

Sasuke Uchiha 7/Rose: *also looking at script in horror* Is this even legal? Isn't someone going to get hurt? Are we using the real thing or props? Is the camera going to catch all this? Who's going to clean up this mess? And lastly….ARE YOU SUFFERING FROM INSANITY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Author: No, this is not legal. Yes, someone might yet hurt. Yes, we are using the real in. Yes, the camera man is good. We hired custodians top clean up the mess. And no, I'm not suffering from insanity…I'm enjoying every minute of it.

Everyone expect for author: -.-"

Everyone: Tune in next time for _"Howe's and Neji's Conflicting Spirits: The True Rivals Appear at Battle!" _Saonara! Ja Ne!


	7. The True Rivals Appear at Battle

A/N: Okay, this is the longest chapter I've ever written (4,193 freakin' words). O.O Sorry if this late, I had lots of homework.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rachel, Rose, Neon, Jake, or Shmerin. I don't even own myself. Apparently, Rachel bought me off of Kakuzu on ebay. TT3TT. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the ideas.

Let the story begin!

* * *

"So wait, we are both animes. You guys are from the Naruto world, and some sort of weird justu teleported you guys here. In our world, you're the anime. But in your world, we're the anime. Is that correct?" Rose explains.

Kakashi nodded, clearly thrilled that he wasn't dealing with an idiot. "That is correct. Everyone here: Iruka, Gui, Kurenai, Asuma, Gaara, Temari, Kakuro, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and myself were all on separate missions. Gui with his team. Kurenai with her team, etc. etc. But, from what we gather, a small team of sound ninjas, about 3 each, preformed a Kinjustu created by Orochimaru."

Rose nodded. "That makes prefect sense. After all, Orochimaru has the ability to perform at least one Kinjustu as noticed in the original series. If you have power over sound and other important elements like light, it is very probable that he could create some sort of gapping hole in the universe to transport objects to different worlds."

Shmerin scratched her head. "What's Kinjustu?"

Sakura started to explain. "Well, for you nonninjas, a justu is a-"

Rose interrupted. "Kinjustu is a type of forbidden justu banned by the Kages. Performing, researching, and making Kinjustus is a forbidden act unless a Kage issues it so. It is banned because they cause major damage and large amounts of chakra; sometimes it can even result in the wielders death. Orochimaru's Edo Tensei is an example of a Kinjustu."

Sakura glared at Rose in horror. Not only did a non-ninja explain the definition of Kinjustu, but she explained it better than anyone in this room.

Instead of admiring Rose, Neon and Hiri began to laugh. "LOL! (That's seriously what they said.) You are such a nerd!"

Rose huffed.

"But, wait! How did you know that we knew about you guys?" Howe asked.

"You all talked to each other in code names, you all referenced to Naruto, and acted like the characters." Azuma said.

Kakashi stepped in. "As you can see, we are not part of your world. Therefore, we have to create a justu to teleport us back to Konoha. I'm sure the jonins and I can manage to create such justu, but it'll take months-"

"Sure! Stay at our house!" Howe exclaimed.

"You BAKA! BA! BA! BA~~~~KA!" Rose shouted as she karate chopped Howe's head. "That's my house! Not yours! Jake would never allow them to stay!"

Hiri nodded. "Yeah, SasGAY, Suckra, and InoPig can live like hobos for all I care."

Sakura and Ino laughed. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stated. "Some of the girls at the Ninja Academy-"

"-school," Shmerin coughed.

"-school alreadly invited Ino and I to stay at their house for as long as we want. We will be fine as long as Sasuke comes with us!"

Kakashi nodded. "That sounds fine. Ino and you can stay at another house. That would lessen the load."

"Thank God…" Neon exhaled.

"We'll need to call Jake for his OK." Hiri muttered as she leaned against the opposite wall, folded her arms, and posed like a gangster.

Nodding, Shmerin reached into her back pocket of her jeans and whipped out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Jake's work number. Then, she threw it all the way to the other side of the room at Hiri. Acting cool, Hiri lazily caught it with her right hand (earning an applause from Lee). She switched the tone to speakers so everyone in the room could here.

"Hello?" Jake's voice crackled from the speaker. "What the flying monkeys of the Wizard of Oz do you want Hiri? Please don't tell me you need me to bail you out of jail again. That officer was NOT happy to see me." Jake's voice came out of the red phone, scaring the ninjas senseless.

Naruto gulped and remembered the rescue-Hiri-from-jail arc that was 2 volumes long.

"What?!?!?" Hiri laughed nervously. "That was an accident. A total accident! I did not know a rocket launcher was that cool, I mean, dangerous."

A squawk spilt the air as an angry snarl followed it. A struggle, a rooster call, and a few curse words filled the air as the room was silence…waiting for an answer.

"You stupid rooster! Die! Die! Eat the silly pill! What? Speak louder Merry! The duck's got the tranquilizer gun?!?! How is that possible? It got a broken wing, didn't it? What? It shot the cow and horse? Wow! What incredible aim! Uh, no, I mean, stupid bird! Do whatever you can to stop that silly thing! _CCCaaawwwwwwww!!!!! _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You crazy bird! Shut your silly trap you dope!!!! _Choo…_ What kind of pathetic crow was that?!?!?!?!?!"

"Um…Jake…did you put the phone on speaker?" Rose asked.

"What? _Choo… _Yeah I did. _Shut up bird._ _I have a dangerous needle and can kill you._ Yeah. I'm on speaker. Sorry about that. I'm still at work. _Shut up! Shut up! Choo…_ That wasn't me. That was the rooster. _Merry! Can you take over!!! I'm on the phone! Thanks! _What do you guys want? Are you guys in detention?"

"Hahahahahaha…" Howe laughed nervously. "A reallllly really funny thing happened today at school and-"

"I knew it." Jake sighed. "What did Hiri do THIS time?!?!?!??!"

"What?!?!?!?" Hiri yelled. "It wasn't me! I swear! I didn't do nothing!!!"

"That's a double negative." Rose mumbled.

"Anywho. We're asking if a few people can stay over." Shmerin bluntly asked.

"Well, how many?"

"Uhh.." Neon did a head count. "19 people."

"How old are they? What are their genders? Are they safe to be around? How well do you know they?"

"They're fine. Trust me." Rose said calmly. "There are 5 adults coming."

"Well, do they watch Monday night football and drink beer?" Jake asked.

Rose glanced at Asuma who had a confused expression on his face. "Yeah…they love football."

"What team are they rooting for?"

Rose gulped. "All different kinds."

Hiri sighed, knowing Rose's lack of sports' intelligence. "Giants. Eagles. Cowboys. Stealers. You know that sort of stuff."

"Good. They aren't Raiders fans. Well, sure they can come over. _Stupid rooster…gave me a stupid cut. Stupid life. Stupid. Stupid. _Oh, got to go, the duck with the tranquilizer is still here. Damn that-"

Rose hung up. "Yosh. Let's walk to the house."

"Dun ie sha! Chou te ma day!" (A/N: That's not how to spell it, but that's wait a minute in Chinese and Japanese. Howe shouted as she made an X with her arms.

Kakashi looked at Howe in confusion. "What?"

"She can speak fluent Chinese and a little Japanese; English is her second language, so sometimes she slips." Naruto explains as he remembered volume 1.

"Sorry. Gomen nasai. Debuchi." Howe repeated in three languages. "But look! There is one thing we have to do with them."

"What?" Hiri asked. "Throw them off a cliff?"

Rose sighed. "Their clothes. That's what's it. Sooner or later, people will discover that people in Japan do not wear ninja headbands and kunai holsters. And the fact that we aren't the only fangirls here."

Sasuke and Kakashi shuddered in horror.

_"I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my kunai; I'm stab your eyes out!" _Shmerin sung as she pretended to stab Sasuke's eyes out, referencing to the part where Itachi wanted to take Sasuke's eyes in the Shippudden series.

"Shmerin, no spoilers! They just finished the Chunin exams arc! Don't tell them about the Sasuke vs. Itachi arc in Shippuuden!" Rose yelled.

Next to them, Shikamaru and Howe were discussing tactics about Go and Shoji.

"Yeah, I understand the monkey jump, but in what type of situation do you use it?"

"Well, it's really troublesome, but it depends on the area. You have a Go board at home? I can show you."

"Really? I can't wait. I'm not that good capturing the stones."

_"So, if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just to sing we love you. So, if we all come together, we know what do. We all come together just for you." _Hiri sung.

_"Sailing round and round the 7 seas, chasing all the girls, and making robberies. Causing panic everywhere we go, party hardy ho on Titantic!" _Neon joined.

_"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing. Drinking, drinking, til the ship's a sinkin'. Gambling, stealing, lots of…" _Howe trailed off, too embarrassed to sing the last part.

_"Sex-appealing!" _Hiri sung like a drunk.

"Come let's sing the sailor song!" Hesper, Shmerin, Neon, and Hiri finished dramatically.

Kakashi and Asuma looked at the gang in horror. Kurenai slowly raised her hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh. Ikura had a sweatdrop on his head. Gui was doing his Gui pose.

"I refuse to participate." Rose sighed.

* * *

"Wow! Who built this mansion?" Iruka exclaimed as he rubbed his hand over the marble tiles.

"Since Rose's parents are rich archeologists, they lent us money for supplies. Rose's the smart one here so she designed the basic structure. Howe's the one do did all the designs that make this place look like Bill Gate's summer house. Neon, Howe, Jake, and Hiri built the place while Rose supervised and Shmerin bought the furniture. For the legal contracts and stuff…Hiri took care of the real estate and the lawyers. It was the Hiryu Yotaru anime special #2." Sasuke stated.

"Here we are! This is my house. Leave your shoes at the door. Dinner's at 6. There's a pool, basement, playground, etc. Don't go into the room in the basement, that's Hiri's secret room. You guys all split into groups to sleep. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi in the room to the right of mine which is the 4th floor. Neji, Lee, and Gui in the room to the left of Howe's room which is the 3rd floor. Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma sleep in the guest room that's next to the room that Team 7 is in. Kuernai, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata can bunk in the ultra large room near the training room that Hiri uses for matrial arts that's on the 2nd room. Gaara, Kankuro, and Iruka can hang in the room right of Neon's room that's on the 5th floor. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru can sleep on the ground floor bedroom next to the living room. Any questions? Now, I suggest we first do homework. Jake will be coming at 6 o'clock if he's not hanging out with his drinking friends. Tonight's dinner is pasta and there are 10 bathrooms in this mansion, so that will be enough for all of us. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we'll go shopping for food and clothes." Rose said.

"Yes mother," Howe said with big eyes.

"Hey! Who died and made you queen?" Hiri shouted.

"Can you repeat that again? I didn't catch the first part." Shmerin snickered.

"But, I hate homework." Neon moaned.

They gang and Naruto people spilt up, each going their different ways. Loud rock music (Numb by Linkin' Park) was blaring out from Hiri's room, earning several complaints and causing Hiri to turn up the volume. A screaming drill and Japanese rock music (Naruto Shippudden #1 theme song: Hero's Comeback) blasted out of the backyard. Some barking came from the third floor. Pop music was blaring out from the roof, trying to outdo the rock music. An explosion (followed by cursing) of black smoke erupted from the lab room.

Rose was in the lab room experimenting with some toxic chemical compounds. The dim room held vials of colorful chemicals causing the them to look like Christmas lights. A large cauldron-like pot with three legs was bolted down in the center of the room. Bubbling, green liquid and purple bubbles spurted out of it. Rose stood at a counter with her hair in a ponytail; mumbling to herself, she mixed two liquids together. Sitting on the couch, Shmerin, the multitasker, was drinking soda, typing with her left hand, texting Jake, and listening to her Pop music. On fanfiction, she starting typing her fanfiction about Akamaru (Joey) getting lost in the woods without Kiba. Outside, Howe was working on her newest weapon yet. Watching carefully, she bent the metal in all types of shapes and forms. Neon was playing video games downstairs as he inhaled a whole burrito. Hiri, being Hiri, was multitasking too; she was illegally downloading songs, buying illegal weapons, and doing more illegal things that the author can't say because the stuff is R rated.

The gang and Naruto people were doing pretty well with each other. Akamaru and Shmerin instantly connected. Hiri became best friends with Temari. Shikamaru was playing Go with Howe (And guess who wins people. The genius with the 200 IQ, or the idiot.). Lee and Neon were talking about youth, lotuses, and of course green spandexes.

Although they all had fun during the day, there was one particular thing. While Howe seemed so upbeat with Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru, the moment Neji entered the room she paused in midsentence and walked out. Hinata was getting worried.

"OMG! OMG! What if you could summon giant chickens?" Howe said as her arms flailed around.

"That would be awesome, believe it!"

"You two are so troublesome. I would summon a deer."

"Mleh. Shikamaru, you're such a downer." Howe pouted. "I would want to summon ramen."

Naruto nodded in agreement. There was nothing more holy that ramen.

"Like this! RAMEN NO JUSTU! And then ramen will fall out of the sky!" Howe shouted as she waved her arms around.

Shikamaru sighed.

Hinata smiled. She was exactly like Naruto.

"AND THEN-"

Neji entered the room. He wasn't looking in her direction at all. He was merely innocently passing by to the bathroom.

"siludtgaw;oeruynawo;ryiwnmembemmermemmmmmm…" Howe trailed off and sat back on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her ankles and curled into a ball. Her eyes became misty. Gazing at a vase with an orchid, she looked like she was miles away in some far off land. She then bowed her head so her messy hair covered her eyes. Naruto blinked, noticing her sudden state of depression. Shikamaru, who was lying on the floor with his hands behind his eyes, directed his gaze at the depressed girl. Hinata frowned and her lips pursed. The others in the room, Shmerin and Rose sighed and shook their heads, apparently knowing what was wrong.

* * *

HOWE'S POV

Neji scared me. He really did. Everything I saw him in the anime I would shiver and glare at him with daggers, hopping that somehow he would die. He was so mean to everyone. Lee, Naruto, Hinata. They were so nice in the anime. In some way or another, I resembled them greatly. I had the same shade of hair as Lee and same energy (though I didn't go on and on about youth). Naruto and I were pranksters, lovers of ramen, and were loud. Hinata and I suffered greatly from our families.

_"You're a failure. Once a failure, always a failure."_

_"Fate is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny."_

I tighten my muscles and gritted my teeth.

_"That's not your fate. You're going to become a scientist, win a noble peace prize, get rich, have a husband, and make your mommy and daddy proud."_

_"What is this garbage? Haven't we told you to stop dreaming or is your skull too thick. Give up! Mommy and I have your future planned out."_

_"You can not escape your destiny, Howe. Now shut up and eat."_

_"No. I won't allow you to go. We've going to sign you up to another better school. It's called St. Jospesh's Private School for Physics and Science. You'll be our like scientist! Isn't that great?"_

I tighten my grip.

_"NO! I'm going to be an artist, believe it!"_

_"Stop! That hurts! Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"I don't care about destiny! What did it ever give to me?"_

_"You aren't my mommy and daddy! I'm going to run away to Canda to find my real mommy and daddy! Then they'll put you in jail and kewl jow! Then, you'll be sorwy!"_

_"I'm leaving this stupid place mother and father. I have no intention of being your little doll that you can dress up and play with. I've have enough with you running my life. It's about time the caged bird opens the cage."_

* * *

Normal POV

Hinata looked at Howe in worry. "A-are you o-okay, Howe-san?"

She suddenly uncurled herself. "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." She looked pale. "I'm just hungry."

Rose exhaled. "Hey! Jake just finished cooking dinner! Italian tonight!" She nervously laughed as if nothing was wrong.

Howe cracked half a smile. "Yeah. Gotta love those crazy Italians."

"Hey! I'm Italian!" Rose retorted.

Howe's smiled widened. "That would explain a lot."

* * *

SHMERIN'S POV

That could have been so much worse.

"_No!!!! Howe, don't kill Neji!!!!" -Shmerin _

"_I'm going to rip his head off!!!!!"_ _-Howe_

"_Please, don't be all anti-Neji now of all times!" –Rose_

"_I hate your destiny!" –Howe._

"_Calm down!" –Rose_

"_Never! Destiny ruined my life!" -Howe_

* * *

"Okay ladies, gentlemen, and unidentified objects," Jake mumbled as he gazed at Neon who was talking to a plant. "Today's Friday night football! Woot! Woot! Any bets? 5 bucks on Eagles?" Jake asked.

Jake was wearing black dress pants completed with a black belt. He also had a formal blue, striped, long-sleeved shirt with a black tie (he just came back from work. His yellow and brownish hair was one of the messy types. Sparkling blue eyes matched those of Rachel's. The Prince-Charming of the gang had a "Kiss the Chef and you die" apron tied on. (No, that's what seriously what it said, "Kiss the Chef and you die." Rachel suggested it! ^.^")

"Nah, baseball fan." Rachel murmured as she straighten her Jashin cap.

"10 on the Cowboys." Shmerin spoke with long noodles hanging out of her mouth.

"Don't be vulgar." Rose said across the table.

Neon has somehow multiplied his arms and was stealing everyone's rolls. His hand reached 3 seats across to Rachel's plate and plucked the white roll off. Then, without her realizing it, he swallowed it in one bite.

"HEY!!! YOU PIG! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Rachel clawed at Neon who was behind Kakashi.

"Mmnmmn!" He said with his mouth full. (Rough translation: No I didn't steal your precious roll of muffiness. How dare you accuse me of stealing something! I'm just a poor innocent teenage boy who's a treehugger. You want to know who stole it? Ha-ha. Mr. Sniffles and Jeffery the Sork stole it. Yup. I saw them with my own eyes. I swear.) He stole Shmerin's apple.

"HEY!!!!!" Shmerin had a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. With one foot on the table, she pointed her knife at Neon with sharp teeth and angry eyes. "That's my apple you baka! Give it back!" She threw the fork at him, which missed and got stuck in the wall.

"OMG!" Howe shouted recovering from her emo state. "Can we have a fork fight?"

Jake sighed. "Fine. Here are the rules: Do not throw food."

"Snap," Neon murmured as he stowed away the cream pie he was going to throw at Sasuke.

"No dangerous knives."

"Snap," Rachel said (actually, she cursed, but I'm just put snap) as she removed the 8 butcher knives.

"Don't touch Lucy."

Shmerin snickered. Jake named his plasma TV Lucy, after his ex-girlfriend. Apparently, he loved his Monday night football more than her, making her leave Jake for some other dude. (Which, by the way, was completely true.)

"And other than that you're good." He waved the frying pan in the air. "Let the game begin!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Using sharpened chopsticks like senbon, Howe threw two at Rachel.

Lunging across the table and grabbing a frying pan, Rachel used it like a shield. The wooden "senbon" harmlessly bounced. "Hah!"

Suddenly, using a spatula, Neon wielded it like a two-handed sword and tried to hit Rachel, but to defend herself, she used two chopsticks that were found on the floor. Forming the chopsticks in the letter X, she disarmed Neon as the spatula flew in the air. Then she aimed the chopsticks at his eyes. Neon grabbed his orange Obito-cosplay goggles and put them on. Howe was fencing Naruto with a fork while Naruto was using an egg whisk, and were both trying to aim at the vital spots. Shmerin was trying to find Jeremy….the spork.

Sasuke and Rose was sitting right next to each other, refusing to participate. They calmly dodged the forks, chopsticks, butter knives (They weren't considered dangerous knives), spoons, ladles, spatulas, pans (are those eve ustentils?), potato peelers, and other stuff as if it happened everyday (which it did).

"ARGHHHH!!!!!" Shmerin shouted as her tried to poke Rose with a spork. She failed.

"Shmerin! You'll supposed to make a shank out of the spork! Gimme that!" Rachel shouted. "I learned how to make a shank out of a spork on Youtube!" (A/N: For those people who don't know what Youtube is, it's a website when people make videos.)

"Destinyboy!"

"Loser,"

"Bastard!"

"Failure,"

"Meanie!"

"That's all you could come up with?" Neji asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Howe whispered.

"You really are a failure."

"At least I don't fight like a ballerina!" Howe shouted.

There was a moment of silence as the words echoed in everyone's mind. All movement stopped. Rachel stopped trying to shank Rose. Sasuke stopped trying to protect Rose. Naruto's mouth dropped, spilling pasta on his plate. No one insulted The Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga clan's, fighting style. No one.

"Oh snap!" Rachel suddenly broke the tension.

"BURRRRRNNNNN!!!" Neon said laughing.

"Well, at least my drawing don't suck."

There was a moment of silence as the words echoed in everyone's minds. (Wah deju vu much? Rachel's mouth dropped open in horror and she dropped to the floor army style. Rose fainted. Jake froze with an Oh-CRAP! Expression on his face. No one insulted Howe's drawing; sure they could add suggestions to make it better, but this? No. Neji Hyuga was not coming out alive in this one. Stephanie's little brother, Kyle, said the same thing. Yeah sorry, the author can't say anyone….the FBI case has been hushed up. Sorry.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Oh look!" Shmerin desperately called. "It's Leonardo Chou!"

There was a pause.

"Um, Shmerin." Rose intruded, recovering from her knocked out state. "It's Leonardo Davinci…and he died several centuries ago…"

"Look! It's Masashi Kishimoto!!! The creator of Naruto!" Shmerin said.

"OMG!! WHERE?!?!?! WHERE?!?!? Where's Kishimoto-sama? I want to ask for his autograph! Where? Where?" Howe excitably yelled as she dropped the front of Neji's shirt.

"Where?!?!?!?" Rachel asked, fallen for the trick too. "I want to ask him to kill Sasuke!"

"Hey, he didn't create me." Naruto whined. "My parents created me." (A/N: That sounded so wrong.)

"Opps. He left." Shmerin laughed nervously, hopping the hoax worked.

"Awww…snap." Rachel and Howe said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if anyone was OOC. I had a lot of trouble doing that one. Gomen nasai! I know that I didn't do Howe's translating very well. The online translator sucked, so I had to sound it out. Yes, I'm well aware that there's hian pian yai (see? I can't even spell that! That's how bad I am at Chinese!). Sorry that this came out so late. I had to study for Alegbra Midterm, Chinese Midterm, Pre SAT, Social Studies project, Chinese presentation to whole school, and life itself. If you had any suggestions for me, than you can review and leave nasty comments (I doubt that anyone reads this crap though. It's horrible, but I'll still write! I have to get the crazy ideas out of my head somehow! ^.^")

Author: Man, that's it guys. Clean up on Aisle everywhere! Get the actors out of the mess and for God's sake, clean up the sauce on the floor that Jake made.

Jake: Sorry.

Author: It's okay. Someone has to clean up the mess though.

Neon/Zetsu: Don't worry! I will! *gets down on hands and knees and begins to lick the pasta*

Rose/Sasuke Uchiha 7: Ew. That's unsanitary, Neon.

Neon/Zetsu: I don't care if it's not dairy!

Rachel/ Lunar Runaway Hiri: No, she said unsanitary.

Neon/Zetsu: I know! I hate dairy!

Howe/VicEveSamAlex: No! It's unsanitary!!!!!!!

Neon/Zetsu: Look I don't care if it's insanity!!!!

Shmerin/TheEnchantingNinjaPenguin: It's not clean!

Neon/Zetsu: I don't' care if it's not cool beans!

Ja Ne!


	8. Cookiesnot the good kind

_**Narrotar's voice.**_

_Voice #1_

_Voice #2_

Voice #3

_**Author's Note: I have some extremely unforunate news: my computer has viruses and cookies. **The good kinds? No you dumbo, the bad kinds._ Be nice people._** My computer heavily damaged that all I can do on it is turn it on and get a blue screen with lots of random words. **Well, this is bad. No Shit Captain Obvious._Can we all be nice to each other?!?!?! _**For all the fanfiction I am writing (Hiryu Yotaru, The Dragon Twin Sisters, and Luffy's Sister, Zoro's Lover), it will bring an untimely halt on updating all of them. Unforuntatly, I do not know what time my computer will be fixed nor how much data I will lose (I type all of my fanfiction on the Word documents, so for the next part of the chapters that aren't there yet might be erased, and this only applies to The Dragon Twin Sisters and Luffy's Sister, Zoro's Lover.) In the meantime I will try my best to write and update as best as I can on other people's computer. **Until the computer is fixed. Why don't you just get a labtop?_ You know VicEveSamAlex's parents. They're trying their best to help. Be patiend Voice #2. _What caused the viruses anyway? Your butt-ugly face caused it to go it shock..._ You get a time out Voice #2. _No way, I'm too old for a time out.** I AM NOT DISCONUTINING ANY OF MY FANFICTION. I REPEAT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING AND UPDATING....I'm just sort of it a sticky block. It's a bit different from a Writer's block. It's a block called, "The-stupid-computer-is-infected-with-viruses-and-I-can't-update-my-fanfiction-for-my-fans block". But, I will try to the best of my abitiles to update as soon as possible. And believe me, I have enough peer pressure from my friends, and I do not enjoy the semi-crashed computer anymore than I have to. I will try my best! I will even write on a type writer if I have too! Yes! I will brave tall mountions and ghastly winds and tall tsunamis (not the person in my fanfiction, the actual storm) and hot deserts just to write fanfiction!!!! Yes! I will fight a battle against deadly diseases that are raving my poor computer!! Yes!!!! *author goes on a rant***_

-VicEveSamAlex


End file.
